Mi dulce pastelera
by TamarCk
Summary: Pequeño minific en donde surge el encuentro entre un chico arrogante y una simpática pastelera. ¿Podrá ella endulzarle la vida? Les agradecería que pasen y dejen su comentario!


_**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivas autoras**____**Kyōko Mizuki**__** y **__**Yumiko Igarashi**__**.**_

**Mi dulce pastelera**

Era una fresca tarde de verano en la ciudad de Chicago, el viento acariciaba el rostro de una joven de veintidós años, su piel blanca como la leche hacía juego con su larga y rizada cabellera rubia, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas eran profundos y vivaces, su nariz respingada cubierta con una suave capa de pecas, complexión delgada sin caer en lo exagerado y de estatura mediana, su nombre era Candy.

Mientras estaba recostada en la rama de un gran árbol, su mente divagaba sobre qué sería ahora de su vida. Sus padres habían fallecido tras sufrir un accidente automovilístico y devastada por lo acontecido, Candy recurrió a su tía María, hermana de su padre. Tras contarle lo sucedido, enseguida la mujer le ofreció quedarse con ella y cuidarla.

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que la joven vivía a lado de María y aunque la ayudaba con los quehaceres de la casa, Candy sentía que no era suficiente, por eso le suplico a su tía que la dejara conseguir un empleo para ayudarla con los gastos. María pensaba que no era necesario, pero terminó por acceder tras la insistencia de su sobrina.

Después de meditar un rato, la rubia regresó a la casa, la noche había caído y en cuanto la puerta se abrió, solo se escuchó un suspiro de alivio…

_-¿Pero niña en donde te habías metido?, me tenias muy preocupada-dijo la señora._

_-Lo siento tía, es solo que fui al lago que está cerca de aquí y entre rato y rato se me fue el tiempo. No volverá a pasar te lo prometo-contestó la joven a manera de disculpa._

_-¡Ay estos jóvenes de hoy en día!, pero bueno, ya que estas aquí, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a hacer el pan de linaza para que cenemos?-dijo su tía mientras terminaba de sacar los últimos ingredientes._

_-¡Claro que sí! – respondió entusiasmada Candy, pues a ella le encantaba hacer cualquier tipo de pan y postres._

Al ir agregando cada ingrediente e ir mezclando, Candy se dio cuenta que era algo que disfrutaba mucho, la relajaba y sentía fascinación por crear cosas nuevas. Una idea asomo por su mente al instante, y ya que quería un trabajo, se decidió por buscar uno en una pastelería. Ella aceptaría el puesto que le dieran, pero quería estar cerca del mundo de los postres. Además, poseía un talento innato para hacer estas delicias, pues siempre de pequeña ayudaba a su madre e inventaba recetas que salían de su cabecita. Decidió comunicarle esa decisión a su tía María, a ella le agradó la idea enseguida y le dijo que esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Al día siguiente, Candy amaneció muy entusiasmada por lo que acontecería aquel día, se alistó, desayunó y se fue a recorrer las calles de Chicago en busca de su trabajo ideal. Después de andar como por una hora, apareció frente a ella una pastelería, no muy grande, de aspecto rustico pero agradable. El aroma a panes y galletas se podía sentir desde afuera, la joven decidió ingresar y solicitó hablar con el dueño del lugar.

Tras esperar unos minutos apareció ante ella un hombre maduro, de tez morena clara, su pelo castaño y en su rostro un bigote pulcramente recortado.

-Buenos días señorita ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?, mi nombre es George Johnson – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Sr. Johnson, mi nombre es Candice White, fíjese que ando buscando trabajo en alguna pastelería, no importa el puesto que me dé, pero de verdad tengo muchas ganas de trabajar aquí – respondió suplicante Candy.

-Parece que tiene muchas ganas de colaborar con nosotros señorita, pero dígame ¿tiene alguna experiencia haciendo postres?-preguntó Johnson.

-Desde pequeña solía ver cómo mi madre horneaba todo tipo de masa y conforme a lo que aprendía, comencé a inventar recetas, y no es por presumir, pero me salen muy ricos, ahora que profesionalmente hablando, no tengo ninguna experiencia, pero vengo con muchas ganas de aprender-respondió Candy con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Mmm de acuerdo, me parece bien, ¿qué tal si me preparas algún postre que hayas inventado?-dijo George esperando comprobar que la chica no alardeaba.

-Está bien, ahora mismo se lo preparo.

Candy fue directo a la cocina y comenzó a preparar un postre al que ella nombro _cassata_, era una tarta rellena de queso mascarpone, fresas frescas y un glaseado hecho por ella misma, lo horneó, armó, decoró y fue a llevárselo a George.

El hombre sintió curiosidad al verlo, nuca había visto nada igual, la ojiverde cortó una rebanada y se la sirvió, el al probarlo quedó maravillado.

-¡Está delicioso, no había probado algo tan suave y exquisito!- exclamó.

Feliz y sonrojada por la emoción, Candy respondió- se lo agradezco mucho Sr. Johnson.

-Es más que obvio que le daré el trabajo, pero llámeme solo George, si quiere puede empezar desde mañana, a las nueve en punto preséntese conmigo.

-Muchísimas gracias George, y llámame Candy- respondió agradecida la joven.

Muy contenta, la muchacha iba de regreso a su casa a contarle la buena noticia a su tía María, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no vio, tras doblar en una esquina a un hombre, y ambos chocaron cayendo al suelo debido al impacto.

La pecosa aturdida levanto la vista y vio al hombre incorporarse mientras su grave y varonil voz soltaba un par de maldiciones, volteó el rostro hacia ella con mirada profunda y acusadora, tras fijar su vista en él, la rubia quedó anonadada, ante ella estaba un imponente joven de unos veintiséis años aproximadamente, de gran altura, porte elegante, cuerpo atlético y sumamente apuesto, su cabello era de color negro azabache, pero lo que más la impactó fueron esos hermosos ojos tan azules como el lapislázuli, una piedra preciosa de azul intenso. La mirada del extraño destilaba enojo en esos momentos, avergonzada Candy se levantó sin ayuda de aquel joven y le dijo:

-Lo siento mucho señor, en verdad no lo vi venir.

Sarcásticamente el añadió - ¿de verdad no me viste?, si no me dices, fíjate que no me doy cuenta, consíguete un par de lentes mujercita atolondrada.

Al momento, la chica detestó a ese hombre, todo el encanto que aquel ejemplar poseía se desvaneció dando paso al enojo hacia él, sus palabras arrogantes y prepotentes hicieron que surgiera su carácter que muy pocas veces sacaba a relucir.

Fúrica, ella le gritó:

-Le he dicho que lo siento, cuando menos yo he sido educada al disculparme, en cambio usted ha sido un grosero, ni siquiera me ayudó a levantar, en vez de eso se dedicó a acusarme, eso demuestra sus pocos modales con una dama.

Asombrado por el comportamiento de Candy, el joven quedó mudo, y sin que pudiera pestañear, ella se retiraba con paso veloz y agresivo, su mente divagó y llego a la conclusión de que no había conocido a nadie como ella, su atrevimiento al contestarle de esa manera y ponerlo en su lugar, hizo que aquel apuesto muchacho no despegara los ojos de Candy mientras ella desaparecía de su vista.

Al día siguiente, Candy llego a las nueve en punto, tal como había dicho su ahora nuevo jefe. George decidió ponerla en el área decoradora de pasteles. Tras llegar a su sitio de trabajo y recibir ciertas indicaciones, organizó todo y puso manos a la obra, los pasteles, galletas, panes, tortas y todo tipo de masas y dulces llegaban a ella para ser decorado y afinar los últimos detalles. Estaba muy contenta con su trabajo y rápidamente se adaptó.

Después de unos minutos, una joven que era su compañera de trabajo, llamada Annie, le dijo que George quería que preparara una _cassata, _pues un cliente que llegaba constantemente quería algo nuevo y delicioso; Candy sintió curiosidad por saber quién sería esa persona, así que reunió todos los ingredientes y preparó su famoso postre. Esmerándose en cada detalle terminó y lo llevo a la barra para que se sirviera, Annie le comento que por ser su creación ella tenía derecho a servirlo.

Nerviosa Candy se encaminó al comedor y vio a un hombre que estaba sentado de espaldas, vistiendo un pantalón negro y una camisa azul oscuro, cuando lo pudo mirar de perfil ¡no lo podía creer!, era el ingrato con el que el día anterior había chocado, a la defensiva se puso frente a él y puso la tarta en la mesa sin mirarlo, el sorprendido dijo de manera divertida….

-Pero miren a quien tenemos por aquí

-Si verdad, que "maravillosa" coincidencia- respondió sarcástica.

El hombre soltó una carcajada que retumbó por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de los clientes y empleados.

-Siempre será un placer encontrarme con usted señorita... – dijo dudoso por no saber su nombre.

-Candice – respondió ella de manera seca.

-Candice, que lindo nombre, el mío es Terrence Grandchester, pero en fin, aprovecho esta oportunidad para disculparme sinceramente por lo acontecido el día de ayer, reconozco que mi comportamiento fue inaceptable, le ruego me perdone. Mientras el joven decía esto su expresión era de arrepentimiento junto con un toque de picardía en su mirada.

La muchacha no podía creer lo que oía, de ser alguien engreído, pasó a ser un hombre tierno y arrepentido, ella no pudo comprender el por qué de semejante cambio.

Aceptando sus disculpas, Candy se retiró nerviosa por la nueva faceta de Terry, el encanto volvió a surgir y no lo podía apartar de sus pensamientos.

Transcurridos quince minutos, Terry fue a pagar y solicitó hablar con el chef del postre, para el deleite de su vista apareció ante él la hermosa pecosa, la alabó por su habilidad en la repostería y le dijo muchos halagos más.

Candy estaba roja hasta la raíz del cabello por los cumplidos que recibía, y mucho más porque eran de aquel apuesto muchacho. Agradeciéndole por todo, el se le acercó y dijo:

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver querida Candice, me encantaría conocerte y poder salir un día de estos, nuevamente me disculpo por lo que pasó, puedes llamarme Terry desde ahora si lo deseas.

-Está bien, también puedes llamarme Candy, pero no lo sé Terry, acabo de conseguir este empleo y no sé si pueda salir mucho tiempo.

-Mmm ya veo, pero eso no es impedimento, yo puedo venir aquí, pues ya son dos los motivos por los que este lugar será mi favorito.

-Ah sí y ¿cuáles son?- respondió curiosa

-El primero- dijo Terry con una sexi sonrisa - Es que aquí preparan los mejores postres que jamás haya probado, y el segundo que es el más importante, es porque tú estás aquí, me encantaría disfrutar de tu presencia y poder admirarte todos los días.

Avergonzada, Candy dijo- ¡Pero qué cosas dices Terry!.

-Nos volveremos a ver Candy, hasta entonces "mi dulce pastelera".

Dicho esto Terry se inclinó y deposito un dulce beso en la mejilla de ella, una temblorosa Candy alcanzó a solo sonreír tímidamente mientras él se alejaba.

Desde ese momento la vida de ambos se marcaria por la presencia de uno por el otro y quién sabe qué sorpresas agradables les prepararía el destino a ambos…..

**FIN**

Hola chicas si llegaron hasta acá se los agradezco de todo corazón, pues les comento que yo soy nueva aquí en fanfiction, esta historia ya la tenía hace un tiempo y me debatía si en subirla o no, espero por favor no sean malitas y me dejen sus comentarios que saben que son lo que inspira a escribir, con esto me despido y gracias por leer.


End file.
